Blitter Boy: Temination
by Dark enchanter
Summary: [Blitter boy] My attempt to crush peoples fond childhood memories of this game by making the darkest, sickest story I could. Not as dark as I had intended, but enough, methinks. Enjoy!


Just in case someone is actually reading this story, it is based off of Blitter Boy: Operation Monster Mall, a game made for the playstation using the Net Yaroze home development kit, and has gained a slight cult-following among fans. Basically, you have an unlimited number of levels where you have to shoot ghosts and aliens in order to rescue babies who are there for a non-disclosed reason. The game was suitable for all ages, but, guess what? This isn't! Enjoy

**Blitter Boy: Termination**

Blitter Boy slumped down against the wall, breathing heavily and shaking uncontrollably. "Fuck." He muttered it between breaths, it only just audible above his breathing. He tried again. "FUCK!" This one came out as a yell, the sound echoing off of the walls of the mall, and travelling down the empty corridors. It made no difference, there was nothing left to hear it anyway. The whole level of the complex was totally demolished, looking nothing like when he had beamed in.

Bullets were embedded in most walls and the glass of shop windows, and the floor was covered in empty cartridges and shards of the aforementioned glass. Land mines lay scattered across the floor, hoping to catch someone unawares and blow off a leg or two. Broken bits of spaceships and small splatters of ectoplasm were all that was left behind by his foes, they all having been dispatched quite brutally.

"What have I done?" The man asked himself, looking down at his firearm in disgust. Both the weapon and the glove holding it were covered in the sticky crimson fluid that could be recognised by anybody as blood. He through the weapon away, it clattering sharply upon impact with the ground. He wiped the bloody glove on his jacket, just trying to get it off of his hand. He couldn't help but glance towards the large, bloody mess in the middle of the floor. "I killed it. I didn't mean to, I just..." He hung his head and felt tears starting to well up in his eyes. His hands grabbed hold of his helmet and pulled it off, letting it drop to the ground by his side. One of the antenna on it broke off, but he didn't even notice. It didn't matter any more, none of it did.

* * *

Blitter boy swallowed the rest of his burger, wiped his mouth and placed his helmet back on. He'd give it a good few minutes to let it settle before riding the teleporter up to the next stage of the building, there couldn't be many more left. He was definitely feeling good about the mission so far. He had rescued so many of the child hostages already, and was almost certainly reaching the end. He slid a fresh cartridge into his handgun, pulling back on the top to load the first round into the chamber with a click. Holstering the weapon, he did a quick survey of the area, to make sure he hadn't missed anything. Finding nothing worth looking at, he walked towards the teleporter in the centre of the room and stepped directly into it. 

His body began to spin at a sickeningly fast speed, the room began to blur until all that could be seen were the two colours that comprised the floor tiles. His body slowly started to rise up from the ground, encased within a large fluctuating beam of light. Putting on a burst of speed, the being was propelled towards the ceiling, simply fazing through when he reached it.

Both feet hit ground and ghosts turned their attention to the newcomer. Six pink ones, equally spaced around the warping device to guard against attackers. Blitter boy snatched the gun from its holster and shot the two in front of him in a single swinging motion, ending with the gun pointed out to his side at arms length towards a third. Like the two before it, it exploded into a pile of sticky pink goo. Rolling forwards into the space previously occupied by one of the ghosts, he narrowly missed being enveloped by the creatures that dashed forwards in attack. Twirling around, he let out several shots, finishing the remaining three.

A quick look around informed him there were no more guards left, but some would be on their way; his weapon lacked a silencer. He quickly dashed towards a group of babies, ignoring the strain it placed on the suit. He got a pair to follow him to the teleporter, and went back to get the others.

By the time he got to the fifth baby, ghosts swarmed him. He had his weapon unsheathed, and was shooting away at the tidal waves of foes, making a mad dash for the centre of the room. He made it unscathed, and deposited the baby into the chute. Dispatching the ghosts and the flying saucer that were behind him, he began to look for the whereabouts of the final child. It was huddled in a corner surrounded by dozens of spirits. Knowing he couldn't just open fire for fear of hitting the child, the hero looked around in search of something to attack with. Spying a bubble upgrade for his gun in a shop window, he broke it open and took the device. Strapping it to his gun, he let loose a storm of bubbles, he launched a full attack on the group of foes, blasting them with him weapon.

Ghosts and spaceships vaporised before his eyes, disappearing into nothing as he made his way closer to the middle of the group, turning his gun on anything that got too close. He finally reached the last group, all of them huddling close to the baby. Letting out a stream of shots, killing the ghosts on impacts and making the baby giggle as they touched him. As Blitter boy continued to fire, however, the upgrade ran out and detached itself from the gun, resulting in his next pair of shots not being what he had been expecting.

Two Pieces of lead burnt through the air as they sped towards the infant, and audible **BOOM! **Finally reaching the ears of the gun-wielding man. _Oh no..._

The pair of bullets struck the soft flesh; which gave way instantly, letting the shots bury themselves into the body. The first struck the chest area, and the second into the child's nose, breaking it instantly. The first punctured the right lung and ejected itself through the back, trailing gore behind it until it came to rest in the wall. The second exited the skill, bringing behind it a mixture of blood, brains and skull fragments, it too slamming into the wall and letting the red slime cover it.

Blitter boy dropped to his knees in defeat.

* * *

"What am I supposed to do now? I can't leave here, I'd have to face the child's parents, tell them what I did, tell them it's all my fault. I can't deal with that, I can't..." He was hardly aware he was even speaking, let alone fully comprehending what it meant. "I can't go back, but what choice do I have?" He gaze dropped with disgust to the gun, the cause of this whole dilemma. But maybe, the solution? 

He held the gun up, and looked at it, almost as if he'd never seen it before. "Can I do this? Should I? Fuck, I don't even know any more." He placed the barrel under his chin, and closed his eyes. His finger applied increasing pressure on the trigger, it moving back slightly, until something clicked.

Within a second both his lower jaw and the back of his head were a indistinguishable bloody mess, and his brain was decimated beyond any hope of repair. His body slumped backwards, arms falling to the side with the gun still clutched in his almost unbreakable grip.

* * *

Ghosts continued to haunt the dark corridors of the mall, looking for a way to end their exile to purgatory. But for one, the torment would never end. He was beyond help, there was nothing that he could do to fix his damage on this plane, so simply sat, for an eternity, a memory of what used to be mankind's greatest hero. The world soon forgot, buut he couldn't, he could never forget.

* * *

I can only hope I have destroyed somebody's fond childhood memories, but in the meanwhile, I feel a little less melancholy than before. I guess this wasn't as pointless as I had thought. Review, if you aren't shocked to the core already XP. 


End file.
